mahou_tsukai_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Batty
Batty (バッティ Batti) When looking for the Linkle Stone Emerald, he encounters the Pretty Cure. He is part of the Dark Magician Trio with Sparda and Gamettsu. He is defeated in episode 20 when he tries to grab the Linkle Stone Emerald and was turned back into a bat. History Batty is seen looking for the Linkle Stone Emerald as he feels a strong power coming from somewhere. He soon finds two girls, knowing one of them is a magician, and asks them about the Linkle Stone Emerald. After the girls run away, he appears in front of them, hanging upside-down in a tree. He tells them more about what the Linkle Stones are but the girls use a broom to fly away. He catches up to them once more and summons a Yokubaru to attack them. After they are both knocked off of the broom, they begin to chant their magic words as Batty mocks them. Soon their chanting turns to them transforming into Pretty Cure, much to Batty's surprise. He is caught off guard and realizes he is no match for them and escapes. Batty appears again after the girls had traveled to the Magic World and attacks them with the same Yokubaru, trashing the Magic School in the process. The girls transform into Pretty Cure once more and this time purify the Yokubaru as Batty retreats once more. In early epiodes, Yamoh and Batty often had disagreements. He appears in several episodes after, but his Yokubaru end up defeated every time. He often bickers with Yamoh, who relays Dokurokushe's orders to him. He is seen spectating the fight in episode 16 where Sparda powers up herself, and comments on her recklessness and her being unable to control her new power with worry. After she ends up being defeated and turns back into spider he picks her up and leaves. In episode 18 he watches Gamettsu's fight and after seeing the latter's defeat, he starts doubting Dokurokushe, which leads him to flat out ask Dokurokushe in episode 19 what his intentions are. Dokurokushe speaks to Batty for the first time and grants him a new power. Batty then talks to Gamettsu and Sparda in their animal forms, and both lend him their wands. He appears before the Cures and Ha-chan at the top of giant tree and fuses himself with Gamettsu and Sparda's powers, and transforms into a stronger, monstrous form. He makes a strong foe, and appears before Ha-chan and Mofurun to request the Linkle Smartbook. But Ha-chan distracts Batty by manipulating vines to smack him. The Cures hit him with Sapphire Smartish attack, which removes only his power-up. Tired, Batty retreats. He shows up again in episode 20, defending Dokurokushe from Kouchou's attack and breaking his wand in the process. After the Linkle Stone Emerald appears, he charges straight into it to retrieve it, but the Emerald's purifying power hits him, his humanoid form being shattered in the process. It is revealed in episode 21 that he was changed back into bat. Batty returns along with his two comrades in episode 44 after Orba finds Dokurokushe's book and revives Sparda. After being revived he feels depressed, saying that as he is right now, he would be better off being a bat and that he lost the only one he served. Batty leaving with his friends He battles Orba's Donyokubaru in episode 45 after learning Orba's true intentions and his Yokubaru manages to send the Donyokubaru flying into outer space. At the end of episode he thanks the Dokurokushe doll for the help and leaves with Yamoh, Sparda and Gamettsu to a place unknown. He appears in episode 50 as a new student at the Magic School, now learning under Riko. Appearance Batty has purple hair with red eyes and large bat ears. He wears a black tuxedo like outfit with a big orange fur collar and a purple shirt under the tuxedo jacket. The tuxedo jacket has four gold buttons as well as a cross pattern across the front. He has a black and red cape coming from the fur collar, his boots are knee-high and also black. Personality Batty is very gentleman-like and always speaks in a polite manner, but he will do anything to obtain the Linkle Stone Emerald. Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Category:Villains Category:Characters